Bad Summer THE END
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: Who shows up at the funeral? COMPLETED! READ & REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

This story is going to write about why Lou and Micheals were at the door.  
  
DOES NOT FOLLOW THE SPOILERS!!!  
  
We do not know if they took the Green Van or the Electric Van so I'm going to say that Annie, Sam, David, Ruthie and Simon went in the electric van just for the heck of it.  
  
The part about Simon and Christine NEVER happened and I will go into what I think they will do about the death of Charles since the actor died in real life.  
  
I know the last part of the title is the part of the title of the episode, couldn't think of a good title and I tried to make it good. I hope you enjoy. 


	2. What happened?

"Eric, we need to talk." Lou says.  
  
"What? What's going on?"  
  
"Let's talk inside." Det. Michaels says as he and Lou walked in to the living room followed by Eric then Lucy walks in.  
  
"Okay dad, I'm ready? What's going on?" Lucy asked as she walked and saw her dad, Lou and Michaels sitting down.  
  
"Is Kevin okay?"  
  
"Kevin is fine, just sit down next to your dad." Det. Michaels says then Lucy sits down.  
  
"There has been a bad accident involving Annie and the kids. Matt and Mary who were going to leave tomorrow night, have postponed their trip, Mary had someone cover for her."  
  
Eric and Lucy sit and look at what they just told them.  
  
"How bad are they?" Eric asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Bad." Det. Michaels says.  
  
"Eric, Det. Michaels drove me here, I'll drive you both to the hospital."  
  
"Are Annie and the kids okay? I can't lose them, not even Annie." Eric thinks to himself with tears that start to flow as he is in the front, Lou is driving and Lucy is in the back.  
  
"Wonder what happened? How bad they are? I'm just glad Kevin wasn't involved." Lucy thinks to herself as they are just pulling in.  
  
"Matt, Mary?" Eric says as he and Lucy saw them when the got to the waiting room where Peter and Paris where there as well.  
  
"Hey dad." Matt and Mary replies when they saw their father.  
  
"Did you see them?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yeah, you need to talk to the doctor dad." Matt says then Mary went to go get him.  
  
"Hello Eric." Dr. Seau said as he sat down, Eric, Matt, Mary and Lucy were sitting together then Kevin came in and sat next to Lucy, consoled her while Peter was consoled by Paris sitting next to Kevin.  
  
"How bad doctor?" Eric asked.  
  
"Sam and David just have some scratches, bruises, nothing major but I want to keep them in for observation, Ruthie has cuts, bruises and will need to stay in for a few weeks because we are monitoring her for possible internal bleeding. Simon has a few broken ribs, some internal bleeding we have stopped and are monitoring him as well. Annie has a broken arm, bruised ribs, fractures and a some scratches."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Eric said as the doctor started to leave.  
  
"You all can see them for a few minutes but they do need to rest."  
  
"Okay." Eric says.  
  
Eric, Matt, Mary, Lucy and Kevin went to see the twins first while Cecelia went to see Simon and Peter went to see Ruthie.  
  
"Hey Ruthie." Peter said as he walked up beside her looking at her as Paris was just outside.  
  
"Hey. Whose out there?"  
  
"You're dad, sisters, brother and Kevin. They went to see Sam and David since they were awake and asking for him, they will be here, I just wanted to see you first cause my mom and I are going to leave. We are not allowed to stay."  
  
"Oh. Did you see the car or anything." Ruthie asked.  
  
"No. We found out when Cecelia told us and your brother and sister at the Pool Hall so my mom and I came to the hospital but we wanted to wait for your dad and siblings so we did.."  
  
In another room-  
  
"Hey Simon. Listen I know that we have been through a bumpy road in our relationship but I hope you are okay and I'm going to go now. Hope you and your family are okay, bye." Cecelia told Simon as she left, he was not awake when she talked to him then when she left, she saw Eric and his kids going to see Ruthie so Cecelia had left as she saw Peter and his mom head of her.  
  
While Peter was talking to Ruthie, Matt, Mary, Lucy and Kevin were talking to the twins for a little bit as Eric was talking to the doctor outside the twins' room.  
  
"Hey Sam." Mary and Lucy said.  
  
"I wanna go home and I wanna see mommy."  
  
"I know. You and David need to stay here for a few days then you can go home. We are going to see her but we are going to see Ruthie, Simon then mommy." Mary told her youngest brother.  
  
"Matt I'm scared to be here."  
  
"It's okay, there is nothing to be afraid of, they just want to make you better just like they are making David feel better, Ruthie, Simon and mommy. Daddy, me, Kevin, Lucy and Mary are going to see Ruthie, Simon then mommy, okay."  
  
"Okay. I love you." David said.  
  
"I love you too." Matt told David.  
  
A few minutes later, Lucy, Mary went just across the room to see Sam while Matt and Kevin went to see David, they boys had the same hospital room while Eric was told by the nurse the doctor need to talk to him so they spoke near Sam and David's room. The doctor tells Eric that David may have an inflammation of the appendicitis and may need to take medications to be treated which he is already taking. Matt and Kevin left to go see Ruthie when Eric went in to see his boys then a few minutes later Lucy and Mary go see Ruthie while Matt and Kevin went to see Simon then they all eventually saw Annie. 


	3. Seein' the kids

"Hey boys." Eric says as he walked in, saw them awake as he walked to Sam.  
  
"Hi daddy. We wanna go home, Mary said that Ruthie, Simon and mommy are here and we wanna see them." Sam said as David replied.  
  
"Well, boys I'm afraid you are not going to see them for some time because they have to stay here at the hospital since the hospital can only help them. Sam, David has an owie and if he needs any help, you will have to press this button then the nurse is going to come in okay." Eric says as he shows Sam the button the he can press.  
  
"Okay daddy." Sam said.  
  
"I love you guys." Eric says as he hugs and kisses Sam then walks over to David just as the doctor came in to walk towards him.  
  
"Okay David you need to take this medicine." The doctor responds.  
  
"The owie is going to go away if you take the medicine, okay."  
  
"Okay, but my tummy hurts." David says in a whiny voice.  
  
"This medicine will make it go away, okay." The doctor says as David takes it in his mouth then swallows then the doctor leaves.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Eric asked.  
  
"Okay, scared." David said.  
  
"It's okay son. I'm going to see Ruthie, Simon and mommy then come back tomorrow, okay?" Eric said as he hugged his youngest son.  
  
"Okay. Night." Sam and David said as he tucked David in, then went to Sam and tucked him in then left to see his youngest daughter.  
  
Eric walked down the hall, saw Kevin and his kids who had finished their visits then Kevin told him that they would meet him at the house since Lou drove Eric and Lucy in their van since Annie and the kids went in the electric van so Lucy just gave Eric the keys and Kevin drove his car.  
  
"Hi Ruthie." Eric says as he walks up to his youngest daughter.  
  
"Hi dad. I'm sorry about this." Ruthie says sadly.  
  
"Oh, honey don't feel bad, you didn't know this was going to happen."  
  
"I know but I just want to go home. I love you dad." Ruthie says.  
  
"I know, but will be awhile and I'm just glad that I didn't lose any of you. I love you too honey." Eric says as he gives Ruthie a kiss on her forehead then tucks her in then leaves to go see Simon.  
  
"Simon, I'm not sure if you can hear me or not but I want you to know that I'm glad that I won't lose any of you, mom, Ruthie, Sam and David are in here but the twins are going to be out of here soon. Since Lucy and Kevin are at the garage apartment, Mary is probably going to work tonight or tomorrow morning and Matt is over at the Glass' house since Sarah will be there tomorrow, the house is gonna be pretty lonely without you, mom, Ruthie and the twins. Well, yeah I got Happy but she can't talk." Eric said then giggles as he gave his son a kiss on the forehead then left to see his wife.  
  
Eric walked in the room where Annie was sleeping then he walked near her bed then started talking to her while holding her hand that was not broken, as he started to talk Annie woke up and was glad to see him.  
  
"Annie? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes. How are the kids?" Annie asked almost to tears.  
  
"Well, Sam and David just have some scratches, bruises but the doctor wants to keep them for observation for a few days but it looks like David might be here longer if his appendicitis keep acting up, Ruthie has a broken hand, cuts, bruises and will need to stay in for a few weeks because she and Simon may have possible internal bleeding that the doctors are monitoring and Simon has a few broken ribs. Do you remember anything from the accident honey?"  
  
"Oh, just a woman was holding something to her chest when she swerved into our lane and hit us and I told the police. Any idea what she was holding?" Annie asked.  
  
"No, I haven't heard."  
  
"What are you going to do now?" She replied.  
  
"Gonna call Charles then going to get some sleep then come back in the morning."  
  
"Okay. I love you." She replied.  
  
"I love you too." Eric said as he kissed Annie then left.  
  
Eric then got home, called Charles but wasn't home so he left a message then went to bed but couldn't sleep much then when he finally went to sleep-  
  
"Annie Camden, Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes." A young Annie says after a young Eric proposed to her at her home in Arizona.  
  
"Come on Ruthie, say dada."  
  
"Daddy!! Waaaaa!! I can't ride my bike!!" A crying 7 year old Simon came into the living room where Eric was talking to Ruthie to get her to talk.  
  
"Come here son, it's okay. Listen mommy and I have to teach you son. You will get better." Eric said.  
  
"DADA!!" Ruthie said as he was hugging Simon.  
  
At the hospital-  
  
"What's wrong David?" Sam asked as he was awaken by David's crying.  
  
"My tummy hurts even more." David cried.  
  
"Nurse?" Sam asked in the speakerphone as he pressed the button.  
  
Minutes later-  
  
"Code Blue- 39, Code Blue-39" The loudspeaker is sounded as the nurses and doctor rushed to the room then the surgeon was called to scrub up.  
  
"Where is the father of this child? Find him and tell him what is going on." The doctor said as he rushed to get the Operating Room ready as the other nurses who were allowed to be in the room with the doctor.  
  
"Yes, doctor. And here are the forms already filled out if needed."  
  
"Hey David, I'm going to have a doctor operate on your tummy because the medicine didn't help. Medicine most times do help but looks like it didn't in this case so I'm going to take out the problem that is making you hurt, okay?"  
  
"Okay." David says as he was teary eyed.  
  
"Call Eric, tell him of the situation."  
  
"Here is the forms if surgery is needed that was already filled out before this happened. I will page him." The nurse gives him the papers then leaves.  
  
"Anyone who objects to the marriage of these two shall speak now or forever hold their peace." The reverend says as he is marrying Eric and Annie as a phone goes off.  
  
"Hello?" Eric picked up the phone after waking up since it had rang.  
  
What is the phone call about? Who is in surgery besides David? Is it Ruthie? Simon? Does one or both of them die? 


	4. Going back

"I'll be right there." Eric says then he hangs up.  
  
Eric then jumps out of bed, puts his jeans and shirt on then just as he gets to the top of the stairs he sees Matt and Mary.  
  
"Dad? What's going on?" Matt asked as Mary was just walking out of Ruthie's room since Matt was sleeping in Simon's room.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Eric asked confused just as Kevin and Lucy walked down the hall from the attic where Mary and Matt were standing.  
  
"What's going on? Who called Dad?" Lucy asked.  
  
"I got someone to take my shift for the next few days." Mary says.  
  
"I just wanted to be here." Matt says.  
  
"DAD!! HELLO!! Who called?" Lucy yelled then toned down her voice when she asked again.  
  
"We have to go back, Ruthie has internal bleeding that started and is in surgery."  
  
"Let me drive you all." Kevin said as they said okay then Matt, Mary, Lucy and Kevin just put their pants and shirts on and they with Eric headed to the car. Lucy let Eric sit in the front, she sat with Mary and Matt was seated next to Mary then Eric was paged.  
  
"That's weird." Eric says just as they were going to go on the freeway.  
  
"Here." Mary says as she gives him her cell phone.  
  
"Actually it's the hospital." Eric says as he starts to dial the number after he took the phone from Mary, "hello? Yeah, okay I'm on my way with my son in law and kids. Okay thanks, Bye." Eric says then hung up and gave the phone to Mary.  
  
"What is it dad?" Mary asked since there was an eerie silence from their father for five minutes then they didn't ask him again since it must be really hard on him.  
  
"How did they miss it? DAMN IT!! She was fine when I talked to her, she didn't complain any problems. Now I gotta try and get a hold of Charles and tell him, I hope he got the message. I'm glad I signed the paperwork already if Ruthie or Simon or even David needed to have surgery." Eric said to himself as he put his hand on his right side of his face as he has his elbow on the armrest then sirens and voices were heard as he fell asleep.  
  
"Hi. How are all of you tonight?" The officer walks up then asks after Kevin had pulled over.  
  
"Doing okay. What's up?" Kevin asks.  
  
"Your brake light is out. May I have your license and registration?" The officer tells Kevin as he takes out his license and registration then gave it to the officer.  
  
The officer goes to the police car to check the registration and finds out that Kevin is a police officer.  
  
"Here is the warning, your license and registration. I see that you are a police officer."  
  
"Yes. I am." Kevin replied then said, "I'll get that light fixed."  
  
"Eric, I'll take care of David while Simon is going to take care of Ruthie." Annie says.  
  
"What? What do you mean? Where are you, David, Ruthie and Simon going?" Eric mumbles in his sleep as everyone looks at him as well as the officer who shines the light on Eric.  
  
"Uh oh. I think we better get to the hospital before dad wakes up cause he's not going to be happy that we are pulled over." Matt says.  
  
"Why's that? What is going on?" The officer asks a little suspiciously.  
  
"Annie? Where are you going? You can't leave. Simon, Ruthie you can't go, both of you are too young and so is David."  
  
"Bye." Annie, David, Simon and Ruthie say to Eric as he starts to yell at them to not go as he feels someone shaking him.  
  
"Wake up, Eric. Wake up. You are dreaming." Kevin shakes him as he starts to wake up.  
  
"What? Where are we? Why aren't we at the hospital? If you don't start driving, in the words of the Terminator, I'LL DRIVE!!" Eric yells as Mary puts her hand on Eric's shoulder.  
  
"We are about two miles from the hospital and I'm getting a warning cause I have a brake light that is out."  
  
"Okay, so did he give you the warning yet?" Eric asked annoyed.  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
Then what the hell are you doing?! Let's go!!" Eric said yelling.  
  
"Dad, calm down. You don't want to hurt your heart." Lucy says.  
  
"All right sir. You will have to calm down or I'll arrest you." The officer says seeing how Eric was acting.  
  
"You see sir, my father in law got paged and we all were on the way to the hospital since my mother in law, sister in law and brothers-in-law are in the hospital and he's been thinking about them."  
  
"I see. I hope things will turn out to be okay and have a good evening." The officer says as Eric just starts to calm down.  
  
"Thank you sir." Kevin says then the officer walks to his car while Kevin drives off.  
  
What happens when Eric gets there? Will any of the kids or even Annie die?  
  
Maybe there was swelling in the brain they didn't detect? unless she bumped her head really hard and it caused bleeding in her brain or something  
  
Then the cop starts talking to him about something for a few minutes after Kevin gets the warning ticket suddenly Eric loses his cool!! 


	5. Aftermath

Minutes later they get to the hospital where Kevin dropped off his wife, Eric, Matt and Mary then went to park as they ran inside.  
  
"Hi. I was paged and got called about Ruthie, David and Annie, how bad are they?"  
  
"Let me get the doctor for you." The receptionists says.  
  
"Wait, did you say mom?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Yeah." Eric said then the doctor came as he, his son and daughters just got some really bad news.  
  
"Hi. The surgeons are still operating on Ruthie for the internal bleeding she has, your youngest son, David is in surgery for the appendixes that was ready to rupture and your wife is in a deep coma, there was bleeding of the brain because of a bad head injury she suffered in the accident."  
  
"Do they have a chance of surviving?" Matt asked as Kevin walks up.  
  
"Yes, it will be some time before they can go home."  
  
"Your youngest son, Sam was asking for you but not sure if he is still awake." The nurse who saw Eric told him.  
  
"Okay. Well, I'll stay here, you get some sleep and call you guys if there are any changes."  
  
"What?" Matt, his sisters and Kevin said in unison and in shock as Eric walks to see Sam.  
  
"Okay, I'll stay with Simon." Matt says as he goes to the receptionist to see if he can get a cot to be with Simon then Mary joins him to see if there is a cot as did Kevin and Lucy while Eric was talking to Sam. Mary told the receptionist she wanted to stay with Ruthie as Kevin and Lucy said they wanted to be with David and Sam.  
  
"Hey Sam."  
  
"Hi daddy! Is David going to be okay?" Sam asks tearfully when his dad was standing on the side of the bed.  
  
"Yes, David is going to be okay, in fact he should be rolled in here in a few minutes."  
  
"I love you daddy." Sam says as he starts to fall asleep when David was rolled into the room.  
  
"Love you too son." Eric says as he tucks Sam then went over to see David and gives him a kiss on the forehead as David slept so he goes outside the room to talk to the doctor.  
  
"He's going to be fine, we took out the appendixes and giving him the medicine must have made it deteriorate, he should be here maybe an extra day or two."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Eric says then he left to go to the room that Annie was at where he had asked for a cot which was already there.  
  
Eric talked to Annie a little by telling her that she was there then laid down on the cot as he fell asleep, while Mary was staying in the room that Ruthie would be in then Matt stayed with Simon and Lucy and Kevin stayed with the twins as they slept on the cots. About 10 minutes after Mary got in the room, Ruthie was rolled in sleeping then Mary told Ruthie that she was there if she needed anything and Mary went to sleep.  
  
Next Morning-  
  
"Matt Camden please dial for the operator, Matt Camden dial for the operator." The P.A. system sounded a few minutes after Matt had woken up.  
  
Matt then called the operator then talked to Sarah who was calling the hospital to tell him that she was at her dad's and asked if she wanted some company which Matt told her that he would love her company then Eric woke up from sleeping as his daughters and son in law. Eric left the room to see how Simon is when he is surprised to see Matt then Sarah came in then Matt hugged and kissed his wife. Eric finds out that his daughters and son in law are staying with Ruthie, Sam and David and was happy since they wouldn't feel lonely. Everyone including Eric went to his house, he called Charles again then found out he and Ginger were on vacation, wouldn't be back till next week. Then after Mary goes back to Florida, Matt and Sarah leave for home, Eric gets a visit from Julie who shows him how to cook while Erica was playing with the twins and John was in the carriage sleeping in the table. Eric got better at cooking with Julie's help then thanked her by cooking her and the kids lunch which was pasta with garlic bread. Eric went to visit Annie in the hospital then told her that Charles and Ginger went on vacation then two weeks later they get a visit from Charles and Ginger who heard about the accident and Annie and the kids got to go home. The fractures, cuts, bruises, Simon's ribs, have healed but Annie still had the broken arm that made it hard for her to do things even to take a bath since she has to keep that arm dry. Ginger and Annie were talking in her room, while Charles was watching TV while Simon was on the phone with Matt and Ruthie was reading.  
  
"Annie? Can I talk to you for a second?" Ginger asked.  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Annie said as she sat down on her side of the bed as Ginger sat next to her.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this but your father's condition is deteriorating rapidly."  
  
"What? His Alzheimer's is progressing very rapidly?" Annie asked confused.  
  
"Yes, I went to the doctor since he was acting irrational quite a bit and he made the diagnosis. I'm so sorry to have to break it to you but I didn't want you to see it without wondering what's going on."  
  
Ruthie was in her room when Simon knocked on the door after he hung up with Matt-  
  
"Come in." Ruthie said who was sitting on her bed with the headboard on her back, reading her book.  
  
"Hey. How are you doing?" Simon said as he came in, then Simon sat next to her.  
  
"I'm doing okay."  
  
"You've been a little too quiet and I wanted to make sure my little sister was okay." Simon replied.  
  
"I just feel bad about what happened and why we went to the pool hall."  
  
"It's not your fault, you didn't know that was going to happen. Remember when dad had the heart attack and we talked about why it happened?" Simon responded then asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well, it wasn't anyone's fault and it just happened and remember when you and I overheard Mary talking to her friend about something that was extreme, it wasn't our fault that we couldn't tell mom and dad because well, because we didn't get a chance to either. Remember when you thought you put a hex on Matt and Heather's wedding because Matt didn't want Heather to get hurt cause of that guy who was cheating on her but we both know he loved her. Remember when grandma had leukemia and died when she came here, it just happened and when Lucy and Mary were driving and had played a game when they were out of the car then the drunk driver hit the station wagon?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Ruthie said as she started to feel better.  
  
"See, those things happen. By the way, are you doing anything in a little bit?"  
  
"No, why?" Ruthie says then asked.  
  
"Cause I got a surprise for you."  
  
"You do? What is it?" Ruthie asked excited.  
  
"It won't be a surprise if I tell you." Simon said then left to his room.  
  
Few minutes later he told Annie who was going downstairs that he was going to take Ruthie out for a surprise then Annie told him okay.  
  
Where is Simon taking Ruthie? Is there something about Charles that Annie needs to know about? 


	6. Grandpa's illness

While Simon took Ruthie to her surprise, Annie went downstairs to watch tv with Charles while Lucy was talking to Ginger when Eric was at work as was Kevin.  
  
"You know, I'm glad you and the kids are okay."  
  
"Thanks dad. I was kind a worried that something happened to you and Ginger didn't call back." Annie responds.  
  
"Hey! I know how to take care of myself!! I don't need you or anyone else!! I don't even remember the wedding and don't know what you are talking about!!? Do you understand me?!" Charles screams at her then goes upstairs to where he and Ginger are staying in then Annie sees Ginger and Lucy who came out of the kitchen since they heard him scream.  
  
"You okay mom?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Yeah. But I think we need a family meeting." Annie says.  
  
"I'm sorry Annie."  
  
"No, that's okay. I'm glad you told me I wouldn't have known what got into him." Annie replied.  
  
The surprise for Ruthie-  
  
"Okay, open your eyes." Simon says as he drives up a driveway.  
  
"Oh, the stables!!"  
  
"Yeah." Simon says as Ruthie looks at him happily.  
  
"Oh, thank you Simon, this is the best surprise a brother can give me!!"  
  
"Anytime kiddo." Simon says as he and Ruthie were hugging.  
  
Few minutes later Ruthie rode one of the horses and was met up by Katylen who was also on the horse then they both rode together for a few hours while Simon was in the small guest house talking to the owner of the stable.  
  
At the Camdens-  
  
While Charles was in the twins room watching them play, Ginger and Annie were talking in the kitchen with Lucy about Charles then Annie gets a phone call from Eric.  
  
"Hi. Oh, okay. Well how late will you be? I'll make sure we have enough for you when you get home. Love you, bye."  
  
"What's with dad?" Lucy asks.  
  
"Your father is going to be counseling two people and thinks he will be home late." Annie says.  
  
"So Annie, any idea as to who and why the person hit you?" Ginger asked curiously.  
  
"You won't even believe it, a woman was driving the car and breastfeeding her child, which is illegal in all but maybe two states."  
  
"Oh gosh. Anyone killed?" Ginger said.  
  
"The mom and the baby." Annie says somberly.  
  
"Oh gosh." Ginger said exsaparated while Lucy looked horrified.  
  
Minutes later Simon and Ruthie came in from horseback riding then went in the kitchen. Annie was glad that Ruthie had to her she had fun and seemed really happy then she told her and Simon to sit down since she needed to talk to them about grandpa. Lucy sat next to Simon as Ruthie sat next to him while Annie and Ginger were just across the table facing them in the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this but Grandpa's alzheimers has progressed very rapidly since--."  
  
"Since after Matt's wedding." Ginger finished as Annie took a breath.  
  
"You mean that Grandpa is not going to remember us?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"No he won't." Annie said as Ginger put her arm around her to console her.  
  
"You mean that he has to be watched?" Simon asked just as Kevin opened the door since he came home from work through the kitchen then Lucy welcomed him home.  
  
"Yes." Ginger says.  
  
They talked some more then Ginger helped Annie with dinner as Simon went upstairs to see what Sam and David were up to and sees that grandpa is talking to them while they are playing at the time Ruthie set the table.  
  
"Hey! Um. what's your name?" Charles asked as the boys looked at him after Simon had gotten into his room, opened the double doors.  
  
"I'm David and he's Sam." David replies, Simon was looking in the room from his chair he was sitting in while reading.  
  
"Hey, what do you say us three go and take a drive?"  
  
"Okay." Sam says as David shook his head then Ruthie came in to tell everyone it was time to eat.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Charles yells at Ruthie since her brothers went with her.  
  
"It's time to eat grandpa." Simon says.  
  
"Eat!! I don't need to eat!! I'm going to my room!!" Grandpa says as he goes to the attic.  
  
"Ruthie, let me talk to Sam and David for a minute, tell them-"  
  
"What's going on, what happened?" Annie asked with Ginger behind her just in the hallway where the kids were close to the stairs.  
  
"Grandpa got mad cause we were going to eat then went in the attic." Ruthie says.  
  
"Ruthie, Simon go downstairs. I want to talk to Sam and David for a minute."  
  
"Momma what's wrong with Grandpa?" David asked as Ginger went to see Charles to make sure he's okay while Annie went in the boys room sat on David's bed as her boys were standing in front of her listening.  
  
"Grandpa is very sick and sometimes he forgets things that makes him angry so he yells at people around him. He doesn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings."  
  
"Oh." David says as he and his brother hugged their mom who hugged them back.  
  
Few minutes later everyone including Charles and Ginger at the table. On the end, Annie sat then Sam, Simon, Lucy, where Eric would sit, Kevin is there, Ruthie, Charles, Ginger and David who sat on the other side of Annie facing his brother.  
  
"So mom, when is dad going to get home?" Simon asked.  
  
"He said he would be home late but I told him that Happy will have his dinner." Annie replied as everyone laughed except for the twins who didn't get what was funny.  
  
"You okay?" Ginger asked her husband who was having trouble cut his sausages.  
  
"Oh! I can't remember how to do it!!" Charles says exasperated.  
  
"It's okay honey. Here." Ginger said as she cut his sausages for him then they all continued to eat. 


	7. The Chase

After everyone finished dinner, Lucy and Kevin did the dishes, Simon and Ruthie went to their rooms, Annie and Ginger went out shopping since she and Charles got a rent a car for their visit while Charles was watching TV. When the twins were in their rooms playing, Lucy and Kevin went to his garage apartment then ten minutes later the twins went downstairs to see if their mom had come home but saw Charles walking out of the living room then asked them if they wanted to go for a ride and they said yes. A few minutes after Sam and David left with Grandpa, Simon looked for his brothers in the whole house then noticed the car was gone when he went to the garage to see if the van was there and it wasn't and neither was Kevin's car that he drives since he couldn't find Lucy.  
  
"Hello? Detective Michaels please, Thank you. Hey Detective, my grandfather, and brothers went out for a drive in the van and his Alzheimer's is rapidly deteriorating his condition. Is there anything you can do? Yes, I do have the van's plates.." Simon says talking to Detective Michaels as he gives him the plate number.  
  
Ruthie then comes downstairs to tell Simon she can't find the twins then he hears something on TV that says something about a fast speed chase then gets the extra key to the van then he and Ruthie watch as he ponders what he is gonna do next.  
  
In the van before Simon realized his brothers and grandfather were gone-  
  
"Grandpa, I'm having fun!" Sam says as David agrees as they leave the ice cream shoppe.  
  
"Good. Let's go to Arizona, huh?"  
  
"Where is Arizona?" David asks just as they get on the freeway.  
  
"It's where your mom lived and it's where I and Ginger live."  
  
"Oh. Grandpa we wannna go home." Sam says then minutes later the police siren is heard as the police car is following the van since it was going fast.  
  
"HA!! You are not going to get me pal!!" Charles says just as he goes a little faster on his way to Arizona.  
  
A few minutes later Hank uses his cell phone to call Simon to tell him he will pick him up so they can get his brothers and grandfather then after Simon went to get the extra key for the van he found out that his uncle was in the driveway so before leaving he told Ruthie to call the pool hall or page dad which she did while Simon, and Hank drove to find Grandpa then found out that he was driving towards them as Charles didn't know where he was going. While at the pool hall, everyone was watching the chase as was Annie who was starting to freak out.  
  
"Oh no. Dad! My babies!!" Annie yells out just as Ginger found her there and offered to take her home since she saw it on the news as well.  
  
After Annie got home, she found out that Eric was paged but he never did call back since he and Chandler were counseling a suicidal parishioner and his pager was turned off. Ruthie, Annie and Ginger watched as they see Hank's car behind the van then Kevin and Lucy came home to see that her mom, step grandmother and sister are watching the car chase then sit down to watch as well.  
  
"We have breaking news story here, a van with a driver asleep and another van seems to have just appeared with someone just about to get out of the window. We are also find out that the driver has Alzheimer's disease and apparently his condition is deteriorating." The reporter in the helicopter says as most of the police cars are California Highway Patrol cars and very little Glen Oak police cars.  
  
"Oh no." Annie says as Ginger closed her eyes in desperation then continued to watch.  
  
Simon rolls down the window then looks in the van to see that Charles is asleep towards the passenger side then puts the rope around his belt loop then the other side of the rope is on the arm rest that has a hole in it so they can tie it then Simon sits up on the car with his arms on the top of the car as Hank got close to the van. Then Simon checked to see if the sliding door was unlocked which it was then he opened it and suddenly-  
  
"Get in!! Simon!!" Hank yells as he swerves away from the van since there was a car that was trying to slow him down and just put in the brakes really fast on the freeway and that car hit the police cruisers that was chasing. Simon immediately got in when his uncle told him to.  
  
"Whew! Okay, get me close to the van."  
  
"Get me as close as you can and I'll get in."  
  
"Okay." Hank says.  
  
At the Camdens-  
  
"Oh no!! Look out Simon!! AAAAAHHHHH!!" Annie, Ruthie, Ginger and Lucy scream and put their hands over their eyes as Simon is nearly hit by the car that stopped so suddenly.  
  
"It's okay, he's okay." Kevin says as Lucy, Annie and Ginger take their hands off their eyes then continue watching.  
  
On the freeway-  
  
Just jump in and stop the van." Hank says.  
  
At the Camdens-  
  
"Oh Simon, becareful! Where is Eric!!?" Annie yells as they gasp as Simon makes a move.  
  
On the freeway-  
  
"Okay, get in and sit down now, I'm coming in." 


	8. Simon saves his brothers

Simon then jumped in the van then made sure his brothers were away from the door then closed it as they cried since they wanted out. Simon put Sam on the seat and but his seat belt on as he did the same for David then climbed in the front seat, pushed Charles towards the driver's side door then put his left foot on the brake then held on to the steering wheel and pressed the brake slowly till the car came to a slow stop. Charles then woke up while Simon took the key out of the ignition as Hank ran to the driver's side and opened it. Annie, Ginger, Ruthie and the Kinkirks sigh in relief it was over as they watched until the events that was unfolding on TV as police cars that were chasing the van stopped and ordered the driver out of the car as well as the passenger, Hank also got out and put his hands up.  
  
"What's going on here?" Charles asked confused.  
  
"Grandpa, just get out and put your hands up like my uncle Hank is doing okay and we'll explain."  
  
"Jeez!! Keep my grandsons in the car, understood?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Charles then got out then looked around confused as he put his hands up then Simon did the same behind his grandfather as the officers came up then put the cuffs on them as well as Hank for their safety. The officers took them to the side of the road for their safety as Hank told one of the officers that Charles has Alzheimer's disease and does not know as to how far he is in it then Charles got angry because he couldn't remember his grandkids name or his daughter's name.  
  
"Why are you asking me? I should know my grandsons names and my daughter but I can't remember!! I just can't remember it!!"  
  
"You see my grandfather has Alzheimer's and we found out that his condition is deteriorating pretty fast." Simon tells the officer as he sees Hank has the handcuffs off and talking to his two brothers.  
  
"Okay. Let me take off the cuffs and you can be with your uncle and brothers."  
  
"What's going to happen to my grandfather?" Simon asked then he felt the cuffs are off his wrists.  
  
"I have to find out but it's possible that he will have to be taken home by your uncle but don't hold me to it."  
  
"You see he, his wife are visiting, she is at my home with my mom but I'm not sure if my mom is home now since she was out of the house when my grandfather took the van."  
  
"Oh, I see. So they don't live in Glen Oak?" the officer asked.  
  
"No. They live in Arizona." Simon replied.  
  
"Okay."  
  
A few minutes later the officer took the cuffs off of Charles then told Hank that he has to take Charles to wherever he is staying at and Hank told Simon that he took the booster seats out of the van then put it in car since the boys will have to ride with him by law and Simon said okay. Few minutes later Hank, Charles and the twins were on their way home in Hank's van as Simon was following behind in his parents' van. Ten minutes later Simon saw Hank get on the off ramp since there were gas stations and a rest stop so he followed then went into the rest stop first where Hank had parked then left with Charles to use the rest room then a couple of minutes later they come back and Simon goes to use the rest room while Hank went to get gas and waited at the station for Simon to come back. After Simon used the rest room, he went to get gas as well then Hank went in the store to get a drink then after Hank came back with his, Charles and Simon's drink they went on the road home. About twenty minutes later Hank, Charles and the twins come home then five minutes later Simon comes home as well.  
  
"Oh Charles!" Ginger said as she ran to hug her husband when he came in then Hank with the twins came in.  
  
"Oh boys are you alright?" Annie asks as she hugs both of them.  
  
"Yeah momma." Sam says as David replies then they get hugs from Lucy, Ruthie and Kevin.  
  
"I'm tired." David says then Simon comes in minutes later and Annie also hugs him and thanks him and Hank.  
  
"Oh Annie, I'm sorry, I just don't know why I did that." Charles says with tears in his eyes.  
  
"It's okay dad. I still love you." Annie says as she hugs her father then after Annie gave a hug to Hank, he and Simon left the house so Simon can put the booster seats back in the minivan since it was put in Hank's car and Hank left.  
  
Minutes later everyone goes to bed but Eric is still counseling a parishoner with Chandler that was a 45 minute drive from home and Annie did fall asleep but she couldn't really sleep since she was worried about her husband who was not in bed with her since he had to give his sermon the next morning.  
  
1:30am-  
  
"Simon, wake up." David says waking up his brother with Sam who was there in Simon's room waking him up.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"We're hungry." Sam says as David shakes his head.  
  
"Oh, alright. You will have cereal or wait till morning okay."  
  
"Okay." David says as Sam shook his head in agreement.  
  
Simon and his brothers went downstairs into the kitchen to eat cereal then after they were done he cleaned the dishes then put them away and took them to bed as he went to bed himself. 


	9. Telling Daddy

Sunday morning-  
  
Annie who has since gotten the cast taken off a few days ago woke up to see her husband not in bed so she got dressed then went downstairs to make breakfast but found Ginger making it since she wanted to make up for what Charles did then Simon, Ruthie, Lucy, Charles and the twins came down to eat as did Annie. Few minutes later everyone goes upstairs to get dressed, Annie went to her room then her bathroom to brush her teeth then get ready for church then hears the bedroom door open as she sees Eric walk in.  
  
"Oh Eric! Are you alright?" Annie asked as she had finished brushing then ran up to him.  
  
"Yeah, just a long counseling session." Eric says as he sits on Annie's side of the bed after she gave him a kiss as he did the same then went to brush her hair and get ready.  
  
Eric went downstairs to eat some cereal and a bowl of fruit which he ate then went back upstairs to take a shower then got ready for church as well. He went downstairs to wait in the living room, sat on the couch then the twins joined him as they talked.  
  
"Gampy took us for a ride in the van last night." Sam says as David nods.  
  
"Yeah. And he drove all the way on the freeway and Simon jumped in the van when it was going and stopped it." David replies.  
  
"Was the van stopped when Simon jumped in?"  
  
"No." Sam says as David shakes his head no.  
  
"NO!? Why did he jump in?"  
  
"Um.. cause the gas was stuck." David replies as Eric looks confused.  
  
"Gas was stuck? So how did Simon stop it?"  
  
"I don't know." Sam says as he and David go upstairs just as Simon comes downstairs.  
  
"Hey dad, when did you get home?" Simon says as he sees Eric.  
  
"Few hours ago, Just waiting for you guys."  
  
"Mom was worried about you." Simon replies as he sits on the chair.  
  
"Say, the boys told me something interesting about last night and Charles."  
  
"They did?"  
  
"Yes, they said you jumped in the van when it was on the road. Why is that?" Eric asked as he folded his hands and looked at his son.  
  
"Well, you see Dad, grandpa took the van and the twins for a ride then when I realized they were gone I called Det. Michaels and told him then next thing I knew Hank picked me up then we drove down and caught up with the van then I opened the sliding door, the twins were away and grandpa as asleep then after I got in, closed the door, I stopped the van and Hank stopped as well. We explained to the officers that grandpa had Alzheimer's and that Hank was told to take grandpa home witch he did. I followed behind him in the van."  
  
"I don't think I like the idea of you jumping in vans but thanks." Eric says.  
  
"Thanks but you know Ginger cooked breakfast I think cause she was feeling bad about what happened last night." Simon said as he walked out.  
  
Few minutes later Eric falls asleep while everyone was finishing up on getting ready for church.  
  
"Are we all ready?" Annie asked as her sons, daughters, father, father's wife, son in law all met in the kitchen then went to the car.  
  
"Are we waiting for dad?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm just assuming he knows we all are ready but I'll go get him." Annie says as she leaves the van that has her three boys, and while Kevin went in his car with Lucy, Charles and Ginger.  
  
"Eric, we are ready? Oh, hey darlin." Annie says as she sees her husband asleep on the couch as she starts to wake him up by kissing him.  
  
"Hey, I want to sleep, come on." Eric says in a fussy tone of voice.  
  
"Honey, we are ready and church is gonna start in an hour. And I'll drive so you can sleep on the way." Annie says.  
  
"Oh, alright but is the gas pedal okay on the van?"  
  
"Yes it's fine, I've had no problems with it why?" Annie says then asks confused as she and her husband went to the car.  
  
"Sam and David said that your dad had trouble with the gas pedal." Eric says in the car as he puts sits back in the car then puts his head on the siding of the door after putting his seatbelt on.  
  
"Well, dad has not said anything so I have no idea." Annie says as she looks back to see Sam and David who were in their seats then turns to see Eric asleep as she starts to drive. 


	10. EricChandler get licked

Everyone gets to the church then are talking in the hallway with the Hastings then Eric goes off to his office to sleep while Erica and the twins walk off to without them noticing. Few minutes later they realize the kids are gone then start looking for them, Det. Micheals who just happened to be in the church helps as does Kevin, Roxanne, Simon, Ruthie and Lucy. Before the twins and Erica's parents realized they were gone-  
  
"Hi." Erica says to Chandler who was in Eric's office as she and her cousins walk in.  
  
"Hi." Chandler responds.  
  
"That's Chandler, our daddy's friend who is also a preacher." Sam says.  
  
"What is that black dress you wear and that white scarf?" Erica asked.  
  
"You see, your uncle and most preachers wear a robe and the white scarf is a collar tab."  
  
"Oh." Erica says as Chandler picks up the phone, while his back is to the door, the three kids walk out. (This is about the time the Hastings and Camdens realize the three are gone.)  
  
While Eric has lays down on one of the pews in the sanctuary to take a nap, the twins and Erica are no longer together since Erica went in the sanctuary after someone had left it and the twins were in Lou's office. The twins were playing with the phone when Simon found them then took them to Annie as everyone continued to find Erica then wonder where Eric went off to when they see Chandler.  
  
"Hey, there you are." Chandler says they look at him kinda funny.  
  
"What do you mean there you are?" Annie asked.  
  
"Well awhile ago, the twins and Eric's niece were in the office then left when I went to get the phone, after I hung up they were gone so I went looking for them."  
  
Then a few minutes later Charles tells everyone that Eric is sleeping with someone then forgets if he is still there or who the person is so everyone goes to the sanctuary and sees Eric asleep with Erica lying on his chest and Charles tells them that's the girl that was sleeping with Eric. Erica saw her parents then jumped on Hank who held her as they told her never to leave them like that as Annie did the same for the twins then they left except for Annie who was at Eric's side.  
  
"Eric, wake up." Annie said as she patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm awake, I was just resting."  
  
"Yeah, well you need to get ready, the service is about to start." His wife responds.  
  
Eric got up, he and Annie went to his office, he got ready as did Chandler then everyone assembled in the sanctuary as Chandler sat down then did Eric and the choir started to sing as Chandler had fallen asleep then few minutes later Eric had done the same. Chandler was sitting back with his head on the chair as Eric had his elbow on the armchair with his hand open to his face then minutes later the choir stops to sit down as the service has started.  
  
"DADA!!" Sam and David scream then Eric wakes up momentairly as did Chandler but goes back to sleep and everyone laughs.  
  
Sam, David and Erica get down from seats then run up to Eric and Chandler then Sam and David get on their dad, Erica gets on Chandler.  
  
"Erica, that is not your uncle." Julie yells to her daughter.  
  
"I know momma, he has to wake up too." Erica says then everyone in the pews laugh.  
  
"Kiss him Erica, Kiss him!!" Charles yells out then everyone laughs.  
  
Erica gets close to his face then instead of kissing him, she LICKS him on his cheek then he woke up to see her on his lap as everyone laughs.  
  
"Wake up! You have to preach." Erica tells Chandler while he wipes his cheek then rubs his eyes and looks over to Eric who is also asleep.  
  
Chandler whispered in Erica's ear as Sam and David got tired of waking up their dad went back to their seat with their mom. After Chandler finished talking to Erica, she went on her uncle's lap then LICKED his face and he opened his eyes, looked at her as he wiped his face with his hand.  
  
"What are we doing sleepyhead?" Erica asked then everyone laughs.  
  
"Sleeping." Eric responds.  
  
"Where is your sermon notes?" Chandler asked.  
  
Eric gave Chandler his sermon speech then after Erica got off of him went back to her parents, Eric went back to sleep as Chandler stood up to the pulpit then began.  
  
"This is what happens when Eric and I counsel someone all night with no sleep other than going home and maybe getting a few minutes of shut eye. I'm still tired and I'm sure that Eric is too--." Chandler explains then goes on with the sermon.  
  
After the sermon was done, Chandler shook Eric's shoulder, he woke up then realized the sermon was done as everyone left for their cars. Like when they went to church Eric napped while Sam, David, Ruthie and Simon were in the van while Annie drove and Lucy, Ginger and Charles were in Kevin's car as Kevin drove to the house.  
  
Eric went upstairs to take a nap since he was so tired, the twins played in their rooms while Simon read a book with the sliding doors open so he can watch his brothers, Ruthie was at a friends house, Annie, Ginger and Charles were out shopping while Lucy and Kevin were at their apartment watching tv together. Two hours later Eric woke up from his nap feeling great, left his room as he saw Simon walk out of his and asked about his nap, Eric told him he felt better and Simon asked if he can go to a friend's house which Eric said yes to and Simon left. Simon wanted to go but couldn't cause his dad was asleep and noone was watching the twins who was awake.  
  
Eric played with the twins till Annie, Charles and his wife came home then were surprised to see him awake but realized they were out for two hours then they watched tv till dinner was being cooked. Eric never talked to Charles or Ginger about that night when he took them for a drive figuring it would not be something they'd want to talk about then a few days later Charles and Ginger went back to Phoenix. The next thing the Camdens knew it was time to start school, Simon was excited for his senior year, Ruthie was excited to see her friends and the Camden parents were sad when Sam and David were starting school, well, Annie was sad.  
  
First day of school at Roosevelt School-  
  
"Okay boys, daddy, Lucy or I will pick you up, okay." Annie tells her two boys with tears coming down her face as school is about to start.  
  
"It's okay mommy."  
  
"Don't cry we still love you." David says.  
  
Then after Sam and David went in, Annie met the teacher then she left for home while Ruthie and Peter didn't have classes together but they did have a period where they can have lunch and Simon was happy to have classes and made a few friends, one of them Dennis, who is a Senior like Simon, wants to follow his dad's footsteps and become a firefighter. 


	11. Death

A month into the school year, Eric got a call from Ginger one night when Annie was out with friends telling him that Charles has disappeared and she has the police looking for him. He tells her he will let Annie know then a few hours later Annie comes home from the pool hall then Eric takes her in the living room to talk to her as she got the feeling something was really wrong.  
  
"Did you have a good time?"  
  
"Yes I did but what is wrong Eric?" Annie asked her husband who sat on the chair while she sat on the couch that was next to the chair.  
  
"I got a call from Ginger earlier tonight and she told me that Charles left this morning and is missing because he hasn't come home. She called the police and they are looking for him right now."  
  
"Oh no, why didn't you come and get me? Huh? This is my dad we are talking about?!"  
  
"Because you need some time with your friends and well, there is nothing you can do honey. I'm so sorry." Eric says as he gets up as she did then hugs his wife who is crying on his chest.  
  
"Honey, I want to go to Phoenix, I know there is nothing for me to do but I just want to be there."  
  
"Okay. Do you want me to call a family meeting?" Her husband asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Eric went upstairs to get Ruthie, Sam, David and Simon to go downstairs then Lucy just happened to come home through the front door when she saw her dad, sister and brothers coming down the stairs then was asked to be at the family meeting. Eric and Annie sat on the couch, Simon was seated on the couch across from his parents as Sam sat next to him with his brother seated next to him, Kevin with his wife next to him were behind Ruthie who was seated next to Simon.  
  
"So what did Simon do?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything now be quiet." Simon tells his youngest sibling.  
  
"Well, someone is in trouble who did it?"  
  
"Nobody is in trouble, Ruthie." Eric says.  
  
"You don't need heart surgery do you dad?"  
  
"No I don't. Now let me tell you why I've called this meeting." Eric tells his youngest daughter trying not to be angry.  
  
"Are you and mom getting a divorce? Did Serena finally get a hold of you?"  
  
"Ruthie please!" Lucy says sternly to her youngest sister who won't shut up.  
  
"Look.-" Eric starts to explain but is interrupted.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired." Annie says as she goes upstairs then after she shuts her bedroom door, she cries in her pillow.  
  
"I got a call-"  
  
"What did you do to mom, dad?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Ruthie, be quiet so your dad can tell us since your mom probably just couldn't handle you blabbing off your mouth."  
  
"I give up. You guys figure it yourselves." Eric says exasperated then goes upstairs to see how his wife is.  
  
"Great." Ruthie says as she took the twins upstairs as Kevin and Lucy sat across from Simon.  
  
"I think it's grandpa. It's gotta be." Simon says.  
  
"I can call Det. Micheals and he can call the Phoenix police department to find out if they are doing a search for him."  
  
"Yeah, do it and I'll go talk to Ruthie." Lucy says then Kevin picks up the phone to call his boss then later tells Simon and Lucy that it was Charles.  
  
Simon told Ruthie that the meeting was about Charles and she shouldn't have been interrupting since she knew that Charles was ill and he was very disappointed in his little sister. Simon went to his room where he had the sliding door open so he can watch the twins who were playing while Ruthie went down from the attic as she saw Sam walk out of his room just as Annie did then Sam asked her why she was sad. She took Sam to his room then talked to him and David who sat across from her while she sat on David's bed telling them that her dad is very sick and she may have to leave for awhile so she can be with her dad's wife then Sam and David gave their mom a hug as she put them to bed.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes Ruthie?" Annie asked not quite sure what her daughter is gonna say.  
  
"I'm sorry about grandpa and I'm sorry that I didn't let dad talk."  
  
"It's okay." Annie told her daughter then told her and Simon she was going back to bed.  
  
Simon heard the conversation then after Annie gave Ruthie a hug, Simon gave her a hug after Ruthie had gone upstairs to her room then Simon went to his room while Annie went back to her room. Few days later Annie went to Phoenix for a few weeks to be with Ginger, before Annie left, she and Eric gave Simon and Ruthie permission to go to a friend's house who had a party and the parents of the friends called to make sure it was okay which it was. Then a week later Ruthie was restricted to her room and couldn't go to a friend's party because she came home really late and didn't call since she was at a friend's house then a few days later Eric tells the kids they found Charles deceased then leaves for Phoenix. The kids stayed home from school cause they were really sad the day later with Lucy's okay but the twins went since they didn't understand death. Then a few days later when Simon was picked up by his friend, Dennis, Lucy told Ruthie that she was going out with Kevin and that she had to watch the twins and was not allowed to go to the party. Ruthie told her okay then at 8:15pm, she got the twins to go to sleep on a Friday night then an hour after they fell asleep she called her friend who's sister would pick her up and she left to party with them, a decision she would regret. About ten minutes after Ruthie left, Sam had a nightmare then went to the rooms to see if Ruthie was home and she was not then David woke up since his brother was crying then they both went downstairs to see noone was home. David opened the back door, they both went out then saw the grill then went in the garage when they saw a grill lighter and got a chair then Sam got it, they both went inside and started fighting over the grill lighter. David ran with the lighter in hand, clicking it into his room as they got to where the window is, with the beds between them then started fighting over it when David clicked the lighter, it caught his bed on fire then they looked at it as Happy started to bark from Simon's room that had the sliding door open as they started to cry after David threw the lighter in the fire. 


	12. Where is Ruthie?

Dennis is a tall, medium built muscular guy who has cropped black hair, he has a girlfriend named Jessica and has a scholarship for college since he is very intelligent as well as a nice guy. His sister, Annie is in college, a year and a half older than Dennis, she has brown shoulder length hair, she has a boyfriend named Jason who goes to school with Dennis and Simon and Annie also wants to be an accountant when she is finished with college.  
  
A news helicopter was hovering the city when they saw flames from a home then showed it live on tv where Simon's friend, Dennis had put on the news since his sister called him from her room and told him that the house was on fire since she had picked him up one time from there since his car was in the shop. Dennis and Simon left for his home, he was hoping his sister didn't go to that party but was more worried about Sam and David who his youngest sister was supposed to be watching. They got to the house, both boys went in the house, Simon went to get the fire extinguisher that was in the kitchen cabinet while Dennis looked in all the rooms upstairs, even the attic then met Simon in the hallway took the extinguisher from Simon and extinguished the flames while a police car arrived then Dennis told Simon that he can't find anyone home and Simon realized Happy was not home either. After a few minutes, Simon tells the officer what his twin brothers look like, his youngest sister who was on restriction was supposed to be watching them and told him that his mom and dad were coming home in three days since they found Charles' body which would be flown to Glen Oak for a funeral. The officer took down the description then radioed dispatch to do an Amber Alert since the boys are 5 years old and the dog since Simon assumes Happy is with his brothers.  
  
At the Pool Hall-  
  
"Is that Sam, David and Happy?" Hank asks himself then he pays for his food while Julie finishes eating then they both leave for the car since Erica and John are with the babysitter.  
  
"It looks like we see the two boys and the white dog that was reported missing and oh gosh they are in a dangerous intersection." The reporter says from the helicopter as it hovers over the street with the spotlight on them.  
  
Within minutes the traffic turns in their direction as the cars drive a little slowly when they see the two boys and the dog on the northbound lanes as Hank drives on the south bound lanes driving towards the boys. A car stopped in front of the kids then tried to get them in the car but Happy was barking then as another guy tried to get close as Happy snapped at the guy then both guys who tried to get the kids out of harms way had gotten in their cars and left. Next, Hank drove southbound near the divider isle then as he stopped his nephews, and Happy look his way then he tells them to get in while Julie got out to help them in the back seat by going around the car to the driver's side then hugged them as she helped them put their seat belt on after they got in after she opened the door and helped Happy up as well then she got around to the other side to the passenger side door then got in, put her seatbelt on then Hank drove off while the helicopter followed not realizing the driver and his wife are related to the twin boys and the dog.  
  
"We will follow them, I must assume the two boys know the driver and the female passenger." The reporter says.  
  
In the car Julie asked Sam and David what they were doing and why they weren't in bed, they told her and Hank that Sam had a nightmare and couldn't find Ruthie then went outside then saw the gas lighter and thought it was a toy. Julie called Simon at home, told him that she and Hank are going to take the twins to the hospital just to check them out even though they appeared to be in good shape but wanted to have them looked, while he was driving to the hospital after Julie called Simon where he was at home with the police as Kevin and Lucy showed up. Simon drove to the hospital as well just to see them. When he saw his brothers in the hospital being looked at he was really emotionally happy they were okay as he hugged them and cried, his brothers hugged him back and amazed that he was crying then asked him why he was crying which he told them he was glad they were okay. Lucy knew where Ruthie went so she went to get her little sister at her friend's house then explained to the friend that she was grounded and now her brothers could be hurt because they set their room on fire then she took her so grounded little sister home then within hours Sam and David were allowed to go home as they were taken home by the Hastings.  
  
In the house-  
  
After they look at the damage, which Dennis told them he knows someone who can fix the damage then he later left as did the fire truck that came just as a precaution but the police officer was talking to Ruthie as she sat on the chair with the officer who sat on the couch next to Ruthie with Hank and Julie next to him. Simon, and Lucy are on the other couch just across from the Hastings and the officer while Lucy was handed the phone by Kevin. After the officer leaves, Julie tells Ruthie that she will not watch Erica and John next weekend since she didn't show responsibility tonight which Ruthie didn't understand then the Hastings left as Lucy calls Eric.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lucy Camden, I'm calling for my dad, Eric? Okay thanks. Hi dad."  
  
"Hi, is everything okay?" Eric asked a little worried.  
  
"Everything is fine now, Ruthie snuck out and since noone was home the twins set their room on fire but everything is okay now."  
  
"Tell Ruthie she is grounded, can't see her friends, no Peter, no phone or tv till she is 35 years old." Eric says sternly as he got up as some guests noticed he was getting angry in the living room as Annie had just walked out of the bathroom then into the hall to the living room and sees Eric.  
  
"Okay dad I'll let her know and what time will you be coming home?" Lucy waited a few minutes then asked again as Simon sat closer then Lucy turned the phone so he can hear too, "dad?"  
  
Few minutes later Lucy hears a thump then a slam as Eric dropped the phone then went walked outside slamming the door as Annie chased after him while Ginger picked up the phone and told Lucy that Eric and Annie went out even though Annie had to catch up to her very angry husband who didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Eric? What happened?" Annie asked after a few minutes of catching up with him and a few minutes of silence as they headed down the block in the dark with street lights that illuminates the sidewalk.  
  
"Nothing." Eric says in an angry tone of voice then Annie grabs his elbow since his hands were in his pockets and Eric stops as Annie stands in front of him with the street light shining on them.  
  
"Eric, you didn't just drop the phone and leave the house because you need some fresh air? Honey come on. I can't take this anymore, you need to tell me, it's hard enough when my father has passed but you are making it harder with your silence. What is wrong?"  
  
"Ruthie is no longer allowed to watch the twins till she is 59, no friends, no TV, no phone, no Peter till she is 35, I want to put Ruthie up for adoption and I don't want to talk about it anymore. By the way, the twins are fine as well as Happy and the house." Eric responds as he walks away back to the house as Annie just stands where he stood trying to think what he just said meant.  
  
"Eric, what are you doing? You should be supporting Annie and I don't like your behavior!" A voice says then Eric turns and sees the ghost of his father in law before him looking angry.  
  
"I'm not proud of Ruthie and I'm happy the twins are okay." Eric says as Annie stood where she had stopped as Charles starts yelling at Eric as Eric since he is no more than 50 yards away from Annie.  
  
"Look as a minister, you should know that things happen for a reason and I hope Annie throws you out of the house for that comment about putting Ruthie up for adoption cause I didn't like it! I am also disappointed in her as well but don't act like this huh!!" Charles says then disappears as Eric stands there.  
  
Eric turned to see Annie who was on her knees crying in her hands with the streetlight that was shining on her then walked over to his wife. 


	13. Punishments handed down

Eric kneeled down near his wife as he spoke to her.  
  
"Annie, I'm sorry. I'm just more disappointed with Ruthie and I'm not being fair to you since your father is gone. We'll take care of Ruthie when we get home or after the arrangements have been made to say a final goodbye, okay." Eric tells her as he hugs her then they both get up. He holds her with his arm around her waist as she has her arm around his waist while they walk back to the house.  
  
"So you won't put her up for adoption?"  
  
"Nah. Just going to ground her till she gets social security." Eric replies as they giggle a little.  
  
"But you do realize it is a little silly to ground her till she is 35 or even 65?"  
  
"Yeah. But I don't want to talk about it." Eric responds as they get to the house then walk in.  
  
They both went inside where Eric apologized and explained to Ginger his outburst which she forgave him for. After the guests left, they all tried to get some sleep. Charles would be flown into glen Oak for a funeral with his family and friends.  
  
At the Camdens home-  
  
"Ruthie, dad says you are on restriction, no friends, no Peter, no phone till further notice. Actually he said you are grounded till you are 35 years old."  
  
"Oh." Ruthie responded quietly as Simon went upstairs to see what they were going to do with the sleeping arrangements.  
  
"So maybe the twins can sleep in my room and I can sleep between them on the floor since the firefighters took out the bed and the mattress as a precaution?"  
  
"Well, number 1, I think we can move one of your beds in here, two, have Sam sleep with you in your room since he had the nightmare with the sliding door open or they can sleep together with you on the floor if you don't mind. It's really up to you or them." Kevin said while Sam and David were playing with their toys.  
  
"Sam, do you want to sleep with me in my room? David can sleep here and we'll have the sliding door open or do you want to sleep with David and I'll sleep on the floor between you guys?"  
  
"I wanna sleep with David and you sleep with us." Sam says as David nodded his head.  
  
"Okay. Let me go find a sleeping bag." Simon says as he leaves to go in the closet and gets the sleeping bag.  
  
Few minutes later Simon comes back puts the sleeping bag in his room, gets ready for bed while Kevin went downstairs. Ruthie went upstairs to apologize to Sam and David then later went to bed. Lucy and Kevin said good night gave a hug to the twins as Lucy kissed her little brothers then they both left for bed. Sam and David slept on the two beds in Simon's room and Simon slept between them on the floor. Lucy and Kevin slept in Eric and Annie's room. Everyone in Glen Oak who knew Charles got very little sleep while Eric had his arm around Annie, holding her.  
  
A few days later while Ruthie, Simon and the twins were in school, Lucy went to pick up her parents. Lou was requested by the family to have a hearse to pick up Charles' body from the airport. He would be taken to Eric's church for a memorial service then burial Saturday. Meanwhile those who knew Charles' would be staying at the hotel and Lucy dropped off Eric and Annie since she had to go to school. They both looked at the bed that was burnt near the trash cans then as Eric held his wife's hand they walked inside the house to the kitchen. Happy barked excitedly as she saw them come in as they petted her then minutes later they went to the twins room to see the wall facing the door is darkened by soot as they walked in to see that it is the only damaged as well as the ceiling that was also darkened.  
  
"I still can't believe the twins are okay and we didn't lose the house." Annie says horrified.  
  
"I know. What do you want to do now?" Eric asks just then the phone rings and he gets it from Simon's room.  
  
"I have no idea." Annie says quietly.  
  
"Hey. Yeah, actually we are going to have a funeral Saturday but not sure of the time, okay I'll give you a call and let you know. Thanks. Bye." Eric says then hangs up and walks over to Annie who just walked into the hallway.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Julie. She was wondering if we were home yet and wanted know if there are any arrangements made, she has a friend who can watch Erica and John." Eric says as they both went downstairs.  
  
Matt and Mary were notified by Eric when Charles went missing then when after he left to be with Annie. Mary and Matt were notified when Charles was found deceased and to call the next week to see if any arrangements would be made. Matt had called to see if any arrangements were made the day Annie and Eric came home; while Eric was out of the house, Mary called. About a half hour after Ruthie and the twins come home, the twins were excited their parents were home but Ruthie was not really that excited since they will ground her for sure but how long she will find out.  
  
"I hope you have learned your selfish lesson?" Eric asked Ruthie as she sat with her youngest brothers on the couch.  
  
"Yeah." Ruthie replies with a somber tone, knowing she was going to get it while Eric and Annie sat on the couch across from Ruthie and the boys.  
  
"Ruthie, you know better than to stay out without calling and even leaving the boys all by themselves." Annie says then continues, " I still can't believe you did this? I still can't believe your brothers weren't killed by the fire or even when they were in the street."  
  
"So, for the next two months you will not be allowed to use the phone for any reason, and if the phone rings, stay away from it. No friends can come over, not even Peter, after school and church you come straight home, do you understand?" Eric says with a little anger in his voice.  
  
"Yes." Ruthie says as he leaves for her room.  
  
"Boys, what you did was wrong. So you will have to be punished, no dessert after dinner for a week."  
  
"We can't have any apple pie?" Sam asked as David looked sad.  
  
"No. You played with a lighter, you crossed the street even a busy one without an adult even though you are only 5 years old." Eric said.  
  
"Let's get ready for dinner. Okay boys."  
  
"Okay mommy." David and Sam said as they held their mom's hand as took them upstairs as Eric had sat back on the couch.  
  
"That's a pretty good idea, Dennis. When is it? Tomorrow. Let me see what my parents think of it and thanks for letting me know. Bye." Simon said then hung up just as Annie walked up the stairs.  
  
What does Simon's friend have that is a good idea? Ruthie gets a visit from someone who scares her. Who was it? What did the person say to Ruthie that scared her?  
  
A/N: This story will be done by March 15 since there are two more chapters after this. 


	14. Where will the kids go?

Simon told Annie what his friend had told him then while Simon was helping the twins get ready, Annie went downstairs to talk to Eric in the kitchen. Eric told Annie that it was a great idea, which they would do tomorrow since it was tomorrow. Kevin and Lucy came home so everyone ate. Eric sat at the end, Lucy and Kevin sat next to him then Ruthie. Annie sat on the end across from Eric, Sam sat next to her, Simon sat next to him and David sat next to Simon.  
  
"Daddy?" Sam asks.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we have some dessert after dinner?" David asks as Sam shook his head.  
  
"No. I've just decided, Ruthie, you should also not be allowed to have dessert for a week as well."  
  
"Oh. I want apple pie!" Sam yelled as David shook his head.  
  
"Dad! That's not fair." Ruthie says.  
  
"Shut up!!" David yelled at his sister.  
  
"Yeah, it's your fault we can't have any pie!" Sam yells.  
  
"David! Sam! Ruthie, that is enough!" Eric says sternly then everyone finished up their dinner.  
  
"Sam, David, your father and I have decided that we should take a trip tomorrow after school for an important lesson."  
  
"We are?" Sam asks as he and David looked at their mother curiously.  
  
"Yes." Annie says then took a bite.  
  
Another ten minutes had passed while everyone ate then they finished. Sam and David were in their room playing while Simon was doing homework with the sliding door open. Ruthie was doing homework, Kevin was watching TV. Lucy studied in their garage apartment while Eric and Annie cleaned up the kitchen. Few hours later after Kevin went up to the garage apartment, everyone, as well as Lucy went to bed. Since Kevin and Simon moved his bed in the twins' room so Sam can sleep with his brother, Simon has kept the sliding door open in case they have a nightmare.  
  
The next morning after everyone gets up they come downstairs to eat breakfast that Annie cooked for them. After Kevin left for work, Lucy took Ruthie, Sam and David to school since Simon left a few minutes before. Later that day, after Eric picked up the twins and Ruthie from school, Simon got home an hour before the fire department's demonstration. Ruthie told her parents she didn't want to go so they warned her that she better not have friends over or her punishment will be extended. She went upstairs to do her homework since Lucy was at the library and Simon was playing with his brothers in their room. They had asked Simon if he was going since they wanted him to go and he told them he was going. Twenty minutes after Simon, his brothers and parents left for a demonstration the doorbell rang then Ruthie went to get it.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hello. I'm Faye Sorenstam, I work for Child Protective Services. May I come in." Mrs. Sorenstam replied as she showed Ruthie her badge.  
  
"Oh, my parents aren't home but come in." Ruthie says nervously then after the lady walked in, she closed the door.  
  
"This is a nice house."  
  
"Thanks, but it's the churches' house since my dad is a minister." Ruthie responds as she shows the lady the house at her request.  
  
"Oh I see. Is anyone else home?" the lady responds.  
  
"No, my parents, and brothers went to a fire demonstration." Ruthie responded then showed the lady the rest of the house.  
  
Ten minutes after Ruthie showed her the house they sat down on the couch and talked.  
  
"Was anyone home when the fire happened?" She asked.  
  
"I was supposed to watch my brothers but after they went to sleep I left thinking nothing would happen and my elder brother went to a friends house for a party. I was grounded from going because I came home late one night from a friends. My dad was home at the time that he grounded me, my mom was in Phoenix because her dad was missing and wanted to help her dad's wife."  
  
"Do you have any other siblings?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, my oldest brother lives in New York with his wife, my eldest sister lives in Florida but she is a flight attendant and my elder sister lives with her husband in the garage apartment."  
  
"Do your parents leave you home alone or your siblings a lot? Do they work?"  
  
"No, they've never left me or my siblings home alone since my mom is home most of the time and my dad is a minister. My grandfather who lives in Phoenix has Alzheimer's and it deteriorated his health. When he went missing my mom went there to be with his wife and after he was found dead, my dad later left to be with my mom." Ruthie replied.  
  
"Where was your sister and husband? Why didn't your brother stay?"  
  
"My elder sister and her husband went to a party and my brother just wanted to get out of the house." Ruthie said.  
  
"Okay. I can see that your parents are wonderful people and I won't be coming back unless there has been another complaint. Thank you for your time."  
  
"Okay. Thank you and I'm sure there will be no complaints." Ruthie responded as she opened the front door for the lady then after she left she closed the door.  
  
Another twenty minutes went by as everyone came home then an hour before dinner was served Simon went to get Matt and Mary since their plane arrived. When Matt and Mary came home everyone welcomed them home with hugs and kisses. Just as dinner was served with everyone at the table, Det. Michaels called Eric to tell him that one of his officers passing by saw a woman from Child Protective Services walk out of the house. He then hung up after thanking Det. Micheals with a little worry as he ate. After dinner while Mary and Annie did the dishes, Lucy and Matt were talking in the living room; Kevin was playing with the twins in their room, Ruthie and Simon were talking in Ruthie's room. Eric started to head upstairs to her room but listened in the second eldest son and youngest daughter speak.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Well, the lady from Child Protective Services came over and asked some questions. Do I need to tell dad?" Ruthie asked worried as Simon was sitting across from her on the bed.  
  
"It depends, what did she say?"  
  
"Well she asked if mom and dad ever left us home alone, what they do and what happened that night of the fire." Ruthie replies.  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"I told her the truth, that mom and dad have never left us home alone and that I was selfish then she said she was satisfied with what I said and won't follow up. Do I need to tell dad?"  
  
"No. As long as there is no further complaints and that she was satisfied, you don't need to worry them." Simon replied as Eric then walked back downstairs.  
  
***************************************  
  
A/N: This story will be finished by March 1. 


	15. Final Respects

A/N: AmoebaJones: I do know there is a private school that has the name of Eleanor Roosevelt but there is a public school named, 'The Roosevelt School. Ruthie and I think Simon went to 'The Roosevelt Elementary' School in the first season.  
  
***************************  
  
The sleeping arrangement goes as follows:  
  
Mary and Ruthie in the attic Matt in the room that used to be his sister's room. Lucy and Kevin in the garage apartment Simon in his room Twins in their room Eric and Annie in theirs. Ginger and those who knew Charles are in hotels.  
  
"Annie, you have to wait for me to put the training wheels on so you can ride your bike sweetie." A young Charles Jackson tells his five-year-old daughter who was crying.  
  
"But daddy, I wanted to surprise you and mom."  
  
"I know honey, let me fix you up then I'll put the training wheels on." Charles responded kissing her booboo.  
  
"Okay." Annie said as Charles gave her a kiss and a hug as she hugged him back.  
  
"Happy Birthday Daddy!!" A six-year-old Annie says to her dad giving him a drawing she did in class.  
  
"OH, thank you sweetie." Charles said as he looked at it.  
  
"Daddy, I already miss you." Annie cries in her sleep.  
  
"It's okay. I'm here for you." Her husband tells her as he wakes up to her soft crying then consoles her.  
  
"Hey David, there's grandpa. Why is he in that box and why can't we get to him." Sam tells his brother in the church where the memorial service is.  
  
"I don't know but—"David starts to reply when the see the casket start to open as Charles sits up.  
  
"Ah.. That was a nice nap. Oh hey my grandchildren, hi guys." Charles says as he gets out of the casket then looks at them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sam asks getting scared as he and David hold each other.  
  
"Boo." Charles says as the twins start to scream.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhh!!" Sam and David wake up screaming.  
  
Simon woke up running in, asking "What's wrong?" as he put David on Sam's bed then few moments later everyone goes to their room.  
  
"What happened?" Annie asked as she sat took David then put him on her lap as she sat next to Sam, Eric sat next to Sam as both boys were crying.  
  
"Well, we had a dream that grandpa woke up in his box and he got out and went boo." Sam replied as he and David stopped crying.  
  
"Oh, it's okay. It's not going to happen." Eric responds as he hugs David with Annie and Sam.  
  
"Why don't you both sleep with daddy and me."  
  
"Yeah, great idea. Come on." Eric responds as everyone goes to their rooms and goes back to bed.  
  
Sam and David went to sleep between their parents in their parents' room with no more nightmares. Few days later at the memorial service for Charles, everyone talked about how much he meant to them and said that they would miss them especially Annie. At the church, it was packed with mourners; Charles' casket was open, near the pulpit. Lily, Ginger, and her kids and sat on one side of the room as Annie and her family sat on the other side. Lily, Annie's long lost half sister, spoke which Annie was not too happy about since she felt that she didn't know her father real well. Ruthie went up, followed by Simon, Lucy, Mary, Matt. Lily, Ginger, Eric and Annie then spoke.  
  
"I remember my grandpa and mom teaching me grandma's favorite song the day we had her funeral. That song that I loved was 'Camp Grenada' but it has been so long, I've been trying to remember it. I'm going to miss you grandpa." Ruthie sat down next to Simon who then got up.  
  
"It was when our dog, Happy's previous owner took her, my grandfather and Ginger came up with a plan to distract my parents so my dad's parents and siblings get her back. They actually pretended to be engaged but liked it so much they did it for real. I am going to miss you grandpa."  
  
Simon went to sit down as Lucy went up to the pulpit.  
  
"It was last year that he went to my wedding, he told me that he wished Kevin and I the best of happiness as he did when he married my grand mom, Jenny, his first wife. He told me that the best way to stay happy was to do the things you love and be honest. I'm going to miss you grandpa."  
  
Mary got up as Lucy went to sit down.  
  
"Grandpa made me realize that I didn't want to quit basketball after I hurt my knee and I'm glad I didn't quit once my knee healed. I'm going to miss you grandpa."  
  
"It was when I talked about this girl I ran into at lunch at the house and later when I was taking Ginger and Grandpa to the hotel, he persuaded me to go up to her and meet her. It was one of the most proudest moments cause I realized I was in love with her. I'm glad he swayed me to meet her. I'll miss you grandpa."  
  
Ginger spoke after Matt sat down then Lily spoke after Ginger went to sit down.  
  
"My father, the man I wish I had known more about even when I found him three to four years ago. I felt anger at my grandparents for making my mom leave Charles before I was born; they told me that Charles would not be a good father. Well, I think the comments from his grandkids, and his family show that he was not only a great dad but a wonderful grandfather."  
  
After Lily went to sit down, Eric got up and spoke.  
  
"Charles loved his family and he loves his daughter, Annie as well. When his long lost daughter made contact with him, he knew he had to tell his daughter and worried about her thinking less of him when he told her about Lily. There was also a time where a little more than 6 months after his first wife died, he was dating another woman. He tried to drive her away by talking about the burial plots and the hairpiece because he couldn't tell her he was still in love with Jenny. But everything turned out okay and Charles, we will miss you." Annie started to walk up next to her husband then he went to sit down but....she grabbed his arm just as he took a step and asked him if he could stay there cause she didn't feel like she couldn't stand and wanted him near her.  
  
Annie started then with tears in her eyes and she choked as she spoke. "My dad loved me and Jenny as well as Ginger. He got me my first bike, and he even went riding with me when I got older. He even taught me how to fix things around the house, how to do finances and he even gave me my 16th birthday party. I'm going to miss him and I have the best dad in the world." Eric consoled her as she cried while they went to their seats.  
  
After Charles casket was closed, Matt, Simon, Kevin, Ginger's three sons went to pick up and carry Charles' casket to the hearse where it was going to be taken to the cemetery.  
  
That same day, Charles was buried next to his wife, Jenny. Annie cried while Eric consoled her, Matt consoled Mary, Kevin comforted Lucy. Simon comforted Ruthie while Hank stayed with Sam and David in the car since Julie was at the service. Ginger was comforted by her children who supported her through this whole ordeal and later they talked about Charles at the Camden home. Few days later Ginger, with her family went back to Arizona. Matt went back New York and Mary went back to Florida as they thought about their grandfather and hoped he was in peace.  
  
------ A/N: This story I did want to do with the death of Charles. In fan fiction, you can have the kids at the funeral, unlike the episode, '2 Weddings, One Engagement and a Funeral' in which three cast members couldn't make it either because of scheduling or they just weren't put in the episode. I do think they couldn't do it but I do think Barry could have at least appeared since he did the week before in 'The Anniversary'.  
  
I had to change some stuff because I forgot about Lily even though before the episode where Ruthie and Peter were bashing Washington and Lincoln, we haven't heard a call or a mention of Lily.  
  
I shouldn't be ranting, sorry but that's how I feel about having Matt, Mary and Simon not being at their grandfather's funeral even though in real life there may be times when you can't make it to a funeral. Oh well...  
  
I think Charles is just my favorite recurring character who is a member of a Camden in a way that Annie is his daughter. Plus he should have had more respect for a farewell since Graham, who played Charles died last year. He has been in the show more times than Peter Graves and Barbara Rush, who play Eric's parents.  
  
Please read and review... 


End file.
